The Good Life
by Erik's0Phan
Summary: One Shot sequel to As Fate Would Have It. This is just a little snippet into the future for our much loved friends.


**Hi guys! I know I said ages ago that I couldn't finish the sequel to 'As Fate would Have It' and I felt really guilty about that. So I thought I'd make my unfinished story into a One Shot sequel – well least its better than nothing right?**

**Feelings good to be writing again :)**

**P.S Rayne is Rose and Emmett's daughter.**

Chapter 1 – Life's good.

'Yo Bella! Catch!' Emmett shouted from across the grass.

'AHHH!' She screamed, covering her head with her arms, 'OUCH!', though it still managed to hit her.

'The idea is that you catch the frisby, Bells!' Emmett burst out laughing, earning a glare from her. She walked over and sat on the blanket next to Jasper who was rocking his and Alice's 4 month old adoptive son, Rory. He was in a deep peaceful sleep in his fathers arms. Alice sat close next to him, stroking the babies head, both with a pure happy smile on their faces as they looked down at their child.

'How's he sleeping at night?' Bella smiled at them.

Alice looked up, smiling 'Still perfect. I have no idea what Rose was complaining about. Babies sleep wonderfully and quiet.' Bella laughed gently.

Emmett ran over 'When are they gonna be back? They've been gone agessssss!' He whined.

Jasper sighed and looked around. 'They're just over there.' He moved his head to the direction that the others were coming from. They all looked over to see Rose, Rayne, Edward and Elizabeth walking over holding eight ice creams between them. Rose and Edward were laughing further back while Rayne and Lizzie walked in front, giggling about something whilst making a mess with their ice cream. Since they first got put in a play pen together when they were younger they were best friends, always laughing and playing together.

'ICE CREAM!' Emmett and Bella both shouted while running over to their spouses making Rose and Edward laugh.

'Is it obvious that you to are brother and sister?' Rose laughed whilst giving Emmett his food. Edward passed Bella her ice cream, giving her a peck on the lips and smiling lovingly. After 5 years of marriage, they were still as loved up as ever.

'Can you pass this one to Alice please, love?' He asked in his velvet voice.

'Sure' she passed the ice cream to Alice while Rose was offering one to Jasper, though his hands were full.

'I'll take that.' Alice said and held it to Jaspers face se he could lick it when he pleased.

Rayne and Lizzie were sitting a few metres away from the group in their own conversation. Bella glanced over at them every so often to make sure they were ok or to just look and bask in their happiness.

Rose signed happily with one of Emmett's arms around her shouter. 'So, 5 years and still going strong.'

Everyone smiled at the great memories over the years.

'Could life actually get any better?' Edward said, Bella kissed his shoulder.

They all sat in deep thought for a few minutes thinking over the years. Rayne and Lizzie's heads were close together, almost as if they were planning something. Suddenly they spun around and were spraying everyone with water. Everyone screamed and shouted. Finding and picking up their own water bottles, they all sprayed and soaked each other. Rory obviously back in his pram, nice, dry and asleep. Jasper and Emmett were chasing the two girls, while Edward poured water down Alice's back and Rose and Bella sprayed each other, screaming. Jasper grabbing Lizzie and Emmett grabbing Rayne, through them over their shoulder, laughing evilly while the girls screamed with laughter. They spun around and around until all four got dizzy and collapsed on the floor laughing.

Passers by were looking at them strangely so Bella and Alice just waved at them with innocent smiles on their faces, that just made them walk by faster.

'I love acting like a crazy person!' Alice laughed.

'Acting?' Bella raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. 'Okay, so the majority of the time I'm not acting, but still, freaking people out is funnnnnn!'

Bella put her arm around Alice's shoulder. 'I do love you Alice!'

'Aww, your making me all mushy! But I love you too Bella Boo!'

'Bella Boo?' Bella giggled.

'Yeah, it's my new nickname for you; you never know when Rory might start talking.' She explained.

'Alice, he's four months old! No child is that bright!' Bella laughed.

Alice shook her head in disagreement. 'You never know Bella; I could have the smarter child in existence.' With that she skipped off to where Jasper was laughing with Emmett.

Bella stood there for a moment, just soaking in all the happiness that surrounded her. She didn't know that a person could be so happy. She knew that this was where she was supposed to be, for the rest of her life with her family.

Two warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, 'Everything okay, love?'

She instantly smiled wider and turned around in his arms to look at the beautiful face of her husband.

She wrapped her arms around his, rested her cheek on his chest and said, 'Everything's perfect.'

**I thought I owed you at least a tiny snippet. So that is officially it for this story now, I'm quite sad in a way. Thank you for all my readers x**


End file.
